


Connect

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's in Chicago, Fraser's in Toronto and boy, do they miss each other.





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Connect

## Connect

  
by tx_tart  


Disclaimer: The characters belong to the usual suspects. This is just for fun.

* * *

The phone rang and Ray dove across the bed to grab it. He knew who it was but just for fun, he pretended like it wasn't exactly seven o'clock and his partner wasn't a control freak.  
  
"Good evening, sir or madam. You've reached the residence of Ray Kowalski. This is Ray Kowalski speaking. How ma..."  
  
"Ray? Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Ray smiled against the receiver. "Would I do that, Fraser?"  
  
"You most certainly would." He could hear the amusement in Fraser's voice and it was like a reward, a trophy that was all Ray's.  
  
Ray laughed and settled back against the pillows. "How did it go today?"   
  
"Ah, Ray..."  
  
"What's the problem? Do I need to come up there and kick some heads?"  
  
Fraser sighed heavily. "I thank you for the offer, Ray. I'm afraid that my first training seminar since being promoted to corporal has been disheartening. Rather than sharpening my law enforcement skills, I'm forced to endure endless lectures on subjects like the eight warning signs of sexual harassment in the workplace."  
  
"I think I've been to that one. Turned out I'd committed five out of the eight."  
  
"Indeed. Ray, would you mind if we changed the subject? I don't want to waste any more of our time on The Role of Roving Elk Herds in the New World Order."  
  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me? That was one of the..."  
  
"That was a joke, Ray."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. How's the fur ball? Does Dief like Toronto?"  
  
"Only minimally, I'm afraid. He...he misses you a great deal."  
  
Ray smiled. "Tell him I miss him, too."  
  
"He knows that, Ray."   
  
Ray wet his lips. "What about you, Fraser?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you miss me?"   
  
There was a pause, and then, Fraser's voice came back across the connection - low, quiet, stretched tight. "Very much so. I wish you had been able to accompany me. During the evenings, I am very much at loose ends."  
  
Ray let all the breath out of his lungs and closed his eyes, picturing Fraser in a hotel room in Toronto, sitting at a desk, a huge window behind him with a view of the city, (even though the RCMP had probably stuck him in a Motel 6 with a view of an alley). "If I were there right now, what would we do?" Ray didn't expect Fraser to answer so quickly but he did, without hesitation.  
  
"After I changed out of my uniform, I would take you to dinner. There's an Italian restaurant near the water that I discovered on a previous trip. I think you would really enjoy it."   
  
"You sound as if you've been thinking about this, Frase," Ray replied, trying to sound casual but hearing the thread of heat in his own voice. "Have you? Have you been thinking about what we'd do if we were there together?"  
  
"I feel...that is, I am distracted by...yes, Ray, I've thought about it. Truthfully, I can think of little else."  
  
Fraser was barely speaking over a whisper and it was fucking sexy. "Keep talking," Ray ordered in the same kind of hushed tone. "Dinner first. Then what?"  
  
"Dessert. Tiramisu. We could share."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Jeez, but he was pathetic. He was getting off on sharing food with Fraser. "Keep going. What next?"  
  
"Ray, I can't..."  
  
"Yeah, you can. Its okay, Frase. It's just you and me, here. Tell me what we'd do after dinner," Ray said roughly.  
  
Fraser cleared his throat. "We might...go for a walk along the water. But then again...we might go back to our hotel."   
  
"Yeah," Ray answered, rubbing the heel of his hand over the erection that was trying to bust through his zipper. "I vote for back to the hotel. How do we get there?"  
  
"We walk. Our shoulders keep bumping, our hands brush each other. You're so warm, I can feel it on my own skin, under my clothes. I...it makes me want you so much, Ray. When I'm close to you...sometimes, I can't take a breath."  
  
"Christ," Ray muttered under his breath. How was Fraser doing this? He wasn't saying anything the least bit obscene, but it was working for Ray big-time.   
  
"And once we were in the elevator," Fraser went on, an intense undercurrent in his voice that wasn't there before, "I'd...I'd have to kiss you. Press you back against the wall. I love ... kissing you, Ray."  
  
The heat in Fraser's words made Ray fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans. "And you're good at it, Fraser. So fucking good." He shivered a little as his cool hand closed around his hot, heavy dick, pulling it out of his jeans. "Sometimes, I think I could come just from that, just from having your tongue in my mouth."  
  
"Yes, Ray. Your mouth ..." Fraser hissed and groaned and he was losing it quicker than Ray was tonight. "Your mouth ... is made for sex. When we first met...God, it was nearly unbearable..."  
  
The picture in his head changed - Fraser, his dark hair all messy against a pillow. Suspenders down, shirt up, licking the corner of his mouth while he pulled his erection out of his baggy pants. Ray had seen Fraser just like that, up close and personal, and sometimes, he couldn't believe his luck. Everybody wanted Fraser and Fraser was his.  
  
"I should have come with you, Fraser" Ray growled, holding on to the receiver with a death grip, wishing he had another hand so he could rub his nipples. "God, I fucking miss you." He was so hard and his hands were shaking and the sounds Fraser was making were killing him.   
  
"I want your mouth, Ray." Fraser almost sounded angry, his voice was so strained. "I want you...to make me come."  
  
Ray grunted and ground his teeth together, nearly coming himself. He should have known that someone as good at talking as Fraser would be good at this, too.  
  
"Ray?" Fraser was breathing hard, like he did when they were in bed and Ray's hips moved up, pushing his dick into his fist. He recognized that sound and he knew Fraser was close. "I won't...I'm afraid we're done. In three more seconds."  
  
"No, wait. Stay with me," Ray said thickly, his body not cooperating with his need to slow down. He couldn't keep still. He couldn't stop. "We're not done yet. Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want...you. That's all. Just...you, Ray." Fraser hardly got the words out before he sucked in a ragged breath and gave a prolonged groan.   
  
The sound of Fraser's orgasm in his ear, so close, so hot, pushed him over the edge. His hand moved faster. Ray gasped and came hard, shooting all over his hand and stomach.  
  
Afterward, he closed his eyes, trying to get his breath back, and heard Fraser speak softly. "Ray? I don't think I've quite gotten the hang of phone sex."  
  
Weak and dizzy and unable to move, Ray laughed. "Oh, you got the hang of it all right, buddy. Believe me, you're doing just fine."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The last seminar of the day bore the dubious title of "Effective Telephone Communication Techniques" and though he was not in the least prone to lethargy, Fraser felt himself nodding off more than once during the lecture. It was only through Diefenbaker's insistent prodding and a couple of inconspicuous whuffs that he was able to stay awake.   
  
Once the class was finally, mercifully at its conclusion, and the room began to empty, Fraser leaned down to look into Dief's face. "Thank you for your assistance, Diefenbaker. You saved my dignity once again."  
  
Dief barked softly and Fraser sat up straight. "Well, you needn't take that tone. How can I help it that I don't sleep well away from Ray?" Another whuff and Fraser rose from the table. "Just wait. We'll see how you manage when the time comes."   
  
Fraser gathered up his hat and the pad he used to take notes in and moved toward the door. All at once, Diefenbaker took off at high speed, out the door and down the hall to the left. Curious as to what could have aroused him, Fraser stepped out into the hall with a frown and peered through the maze of his fellow officers.   
  
He caught a glimpse of Dief's coat amidst the sea of red serge. A lean body was bent over Dief and Fraser's pulse jumped as he saw blond hair and the glint of a silver bracelet against white fur.  
  
Fraser moved toward them, and when he was a couple of meters away, Ray straightened and grinned. Hungrily, Fraser took him in - navy Chicago Bulls tee shirt, a tan jacket and blue jeans. Ray's sunglasses completed the ensemble and all in all, Fraser thought he looked good enough to eat.  
  
"Hey, there, Fraser," his partner greeted him, still smiling, obviously having a great deal of fun at his expense. But Fraser didn't care, not in the least.  
  
"Hello, yourself, Ray," Fraser replied a little hoarsely, oblivious to everything but Ray. "This is a lovely surprise."   
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd think it was lovely. You done for the day?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. If I might ask, how did you get here?"  
  
"Plane, Fraser. It's a helluva walk from Chicago to Toronto."   
  
"I mean, didn't you have to work today?"   
  
"I called in sick. Welsh bought it."  
  
"Ray!" He tried to sound offended, but in truth, Fraser was never happier to participate in a deception in his life.   
  
Ray's smile slowly faded. "I've missed you."   
  
Fraser met Ray's clear blue eyes and swallowed hard. "And I you, Ray."  
  
Diefenbaker tugged at Ray's jacket sleeve and reluctantly, Ray looked away and down at their companion. "I think we've got a hungry wolf here, Fraser. How about some dinner?" He gave Fraser a meaningful stare and Fraser smiled.  
  
"That sounds delightful."  
  
"Come on, then. I'm in the mood for Italian food..." 

  
 

* * *

End Connect by tx_tart 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
